Dance Festival-I
Once a scorpio caught a foot of a Ticky. He began to jump, but the Ticky loved those moves so much that they made them into a dance! '-------------------------------------------------------------Time Limit: 7 days------------------------------------------------------' Time and tide wait for no man Part 1: Before you start preparations for the Dance Festival, you've got to finish all the things on the island. *Get the crops of Potatoes 45 times on your Island. (Harvest time: 10 min.) *Get crops 50 times on your friends' Islands. *Feed Hens 50 times on your Island. (Feeding time: 20 min.) Great! Everything is ready! Now you can get prepared for the feast. : Reward: 500 , 3 Beat the thirst! Part 2: In order not to let the thirst spoil the festive spirit, make a store of refreshing drinks. *Get the crops of Strawberries 60 times on your Island. (Harvest time: 20 min.) *Find 12 Compots (Stewed Grapes) from the Grapes Collection. (Can be found while harvesting Grapes. Harvest time: 1 hour) *Find 9 Apricot Compots (Stewed Apricots) on your Island. (Can be found while harvesting Apricot Trees. Harvest time: 3 hours) Wonderful! Now the thirst can't spoil the festive spirit! : Reward: 350 , 3 Hippos Don't Forget about the treats Part 3: Dancing demands a lot of energy. Don't forget to prepare some snacks. *Find 9 Fried Eggs from the Hen Collection. (Feeding time: 20 min.) *Find 15 portions of Gazpacho (soup) on your Island from the Tomatoes Collection. (Harvest time: 4 hours) *Find 12 of Hot Sauce from the Chili Collection on your Island. (Harvest time: 3 hours) Great! Even the Ticky won't be hungry!. : Reward: 5 , 3 Cheetahs Show your moves Part 4: Dance is of course the main thing in the feast! Moves must be graceful like those of a panther and swift like a monkey's leap. *Kick away the Tiger 7 times. *Feed Cheetahs 45 times on your Island. (Feeding time: 3 hours) *Find 15 Monkey Masks. (Can be found while feeding a Monkey. Feeding time: 16 hours) Brilliant! At the feast you are sure to be up with the Ticky! : Reward: 150 , Kitty' Spray Fine dress helps to impress Part 5: Dance Festival is a special event for the Ticky. You've got to look properly. *Find 12 Tops from the Carrot Collection (Harvest time: 2 hours) *Find 15 (Plume) Fans from the Ostrich Collection. (Can be found while feeding an Ostrich. Feeding time: 8 hours) *Put on the Ticky Mask. (Can be found in the Inventory or made in the Dressmaker's. Needed: 1 Warrior Mask (Can be made in the Bungalow; Needed: 6 Coloured Feathers (Can either be bought with Totems or asked from friends) and 50 ) and 15 Spools of Threads (Can either be bought with Totems or asked from friends) Magnificent! Many from the Ticky tribe will envy your festive dress. : Reward: 100 , 2 Yellow ribbons Feast for everybody Part 6: The Ticky are making this feast for every living thing on the island! It's time to think of dresses for animals! *Find 60 Blue Petals on the Tree Island. (Can be found while harvesting a Blue Flower. Harvest time: 2 hours) *Have 15 Yellow Ribbons. (Can either be bought with Totems or asked from friends) *Get the crops of Aubergines (Eggplants) 45 times on your Island. (Harvest time: 6 hours) Great! The dresse for animals are ready! Just a little bit more to do! : Reward: 250 , 2 Revitalizer 4x4 Hold it! Part 7: One more ribbon and... Wait! Where are you going!(?) The dress is not ready yet! Can this goat not like the dress? *Find 5 Blue Flower Seeds from(on) the Tree Island. (Can be found while harvesting the Tree of Life) *Try to catch the Goat 5 times. (it will appear random while harvesting or feeding) *Find 15 Sweet Carrots from the Carrot Collection (Harvest time: 2 hours) Fabulous! Everything is ready for the feast! It's time to bring it on! : Reward: 1000 , Scorpio-Goat Next: Dance Festival-II (Contains 7 parts. Time limit: 5 days.)